The Truth Of It All
by MissingMommy
Summary: Grief makes people do things they never considered before. Percy and George deals with the consequences.


I'm the Harpies Captain for season 6.

* * *

 _Percy_

Percy stands in front of the Veil, his shoulders squared with determination in his veins. Kingsley's solution to the Death Eaters was controversial at best, but Percy knows the real reason that all Death Eaters were shoved through the Veil.

The Unspeakables were certain that by stepping into the Veil, it gave the person a chance to change the one moment they regretted the most. It's clever, really, he thinks; it allows a person to lead a different life, but at the cost of their lives in this timeline. It fixes their Death Eater problem.

He stares at the Veil, wondering if this was the right choice. It feels too easy. He thinks of George's eyes and his words during their last meal.

He inhales sharply and steps forward. He may be a Gryffindor, but he's a bloody coward. He knows he'll never live the rest of his life looking at George, knowing it's his fault Fred is dead. He knows he's running away, but he's okay with it; it's the only thing George asked of him.

He takes a step forward and vivid memories he regrets assault him.

...

" _I wish you had died instead," George says, his voice strangely calm and even despite the redness in his cheeks and eyes._

 _The whole kitchen falls quiet. Percy flinches. In a family full of Gryffindors, he's both surprised and unsurprised George is the first one to admit the truth of it all. No matter how true it is, the words still hurt._

 _His mum gasps. "He doesn't mean that, Percy. He's just up—"_

" _You're the one that left. Fred didn't; not by choice," George cuts across. "You should've died instead of him."_

 _The room is suddenly filled with noise. He knows they're talking but he can't hear their words. An idea forms in his head. He places the napkin from his lap on the table and stands. His hearing returns in time for him to hear someone say 'apologize'._

" _He doesn't need to apologize. He's right; I did leave. There's not enough words that can express how sorry I am, and none of them will bring Fred back." His voice cracks on his little brother's name, and he doesn't miss how everyone else flinches either. "It should have been me. I'm sorry that it wasn't."_

 _He leaves before they can get a word in edgewise._

He closes his eyes against the tears. He doesn't remember what started the argument, but George's words ring in his ears every night.

 _..._

 _He's about to scoff, "Does it look like I'm joking?", when he hears the explosion. His head hurts from where he's thrown against the wall and his vision is blurry. He moves the debris that is on top of him so he can stagger to his feet. He's lost track of everyone in the chaos._

" _Fred?" he calls, coughing. "Ron? Come on, answer me!"_

 _He hears the sounds of people moving but Fred still hasn't answered him. He pulls out his wand, spelling the debris out of his way, calling his brother's name more frantically each time._

 _Then he sees him; Fred lays against the wall, unmoving in a way he's never been. He drops to his knees next to his little brother, his wand falling from his hand as he reached to grab ahold of Fred's shoulders. "No—no—no. No, Fred! No."_

 _He shakes Fred, as if it will bring him back. As if this will do anything. He cries as he shakes Fred. He barely chokes out, "I'm sorry."_

He does stop himself from crying this time. If only he hadn't distracted Fred with a joke. Maybe his little brother would still be alive.

...

 _The loneliness grips his heart as he looks around his living room. There isn't a single decoration hung, and he didn't dare put up a tree. It's going to be the second Christmas in a row that he's hasn't gone home to see his family._

 _Errol pecks at the window. He puts down the glass of firewhiskey in his hands and opens the window. The poor owl looks exhausted. Percy summons Hermes' water and food bowls and fills each._

 _When it's clear the owl is done, Percy takes the package. It's a lumpy, poorly wrapped present, and he knows that it's from his mother. It's his yearly mustard yellow jumper with the purple P. As much as he wants to open it and pull it on, he gives Errol back the package and orders him back to the Burrow._

 _He retakes his seat, and picks up his glass while he watches the crackling fire. All he ever wanted was to make a name for himself and of course his parents couldn't see that. All they seemed to care about was Harry and Dumbledore. If they couldn't care about him, he wouldn't care about them_.

He wants to scream and shake his past self, make him look at it differently, but his hands slide right through. He chokes on a sob.

...

This time feels different. He's no longer watching the memory play out. Instead, he's in his body. Mrs Abbott slides him a glass of firewhiskey with a disappointed look on her face before she turns away to tend to another customer. He reviews his memory, trying to figure out why he's here. He regrets other things more than he does getting a drink at the Leaky Cauldron.

Then it hits him. The only night he ever went out to drink was the night when he got into the row with his father. This is the moment that could change everything, not just save Fred, but save his relationship with his family. He looks down at himself; his coat is still on. He had only just arrived.

He places several Galleons on the counter, way too much for the single glass of firewhiskey he was ordered, and pulls his wand out to Apparate.

He lands at the kitchen door. There's a part of him that wants to walk right in, but with the argument he had with his father, it might not be welcomed. _It's going to be different this time_ , he promises himself as he knocks.

His mother opens the door, her lips pursed together. He peaks around her to see his father sitting at the table, his hands around a mug. There's tear marks down his face.

Percy's heart clenches at the knowledge that he made his father cry. He looks between his parents, still standing in the doorway. An explanation of half-truths and half-lies come tumbling from his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; well, not all of it at least. I believe that the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. It will be easier to keep an eye out when we have someone on the inside and I just painted myself as that person. I didn't get a chance to tell you beforehand, and I had to make it clear that I—"

His mother wraps him in a hug, effectively cutting off his rambling. His father finally releases the cup he's been holding to join the hug. For the first time in years, he feels truly at peace.

* * *

 _George_

George makes his way down the creaky steps to the kitchen. His parents and little sister are all enjoying breakfast when he enters. His father has his eyes on the news as he eats.

Ginny yawns and George takes a seat, serving himself some eggs. It isn't long before their quiet breakfast is interrupted by tapping on the window. George rolls his eyes as he stands to open the window.

Hermes allows him to take the letter. George tears into the envelope with ease. Percy's handwriting is a neat as he remembers.

Horror fills him as he reads. The letter falls from his hands, tears welling in his eyes. He hears his mother's voice, but can't make out what she's saying.

"I didn't mean it," he whispers hoarsely. "I swear I didn't mean it. I didn't want this."

He stands frozen in place as his family moves around him. This is all his fault. He didn't even apologize after he told his brother he wished he died instead. Dear Merlin, what kind of person does that make him?

* * *

 _Percy_

It turns out that this time isn't much different than the last. It's a lonely time being a spy. But this time, he keeps the jumper his mother makes and eats the homemade treats during the holidays, and sends as many messages as he can.

The final battle is just as chaotic as it was the first time. He keeps close to Fred, hyper aware of every move his little brother makes. They're standing in the same corridor, facing the same Death Eaters, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to aid them. Fear rushes through Percy's veins.

He blocks the spell that makes the corridor crumble, and he breathes easier when he sees that all of them are still alive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rush off to do whatever it is that they were doing during the final battle last time, leaving him with Fred. They hear the screams of others and waste no time in following the sound.

The Great Hall has become a battlefield, with curses and spells of every color flying around. He stands next to Fred, blocking and sending spells with ease. Fred looks at him with a wide, toothy grin before he resumes his battle.

He sees it; the green light heading for Fred, who is too distracted to block. There's several curses it can be and most of them can be blocked, but if it's the killing curse, no shield can protect against it. He pushes Fred out of the way just in time.

The spell hits him in the chest. Harry told him that dying by the killing curse was easy as falling asleep, and he supposes it's the truth. He sees Fred's face twist into horror. George got what he wanted in the end: Percy's life for Fred's.

 _It's okay_ , he thinks. This'll hurt George, but it won't break him like it did before. That's worth dying for.

* * *

 _George_

He waves his wand, allowing magic to make sure his tie is straight. He takes a deep breath before he makes his way down the creaky steps. He never thought he would be wearing his black suit again so soon.

The rest of his family is waiting downstairs for him. They are all dressed in black; his mother cries into his father's shirt as he brushes back her red hair, Charlie is too caught up in comforting Ginny to cry, and Bill's roped Ron into a game of chess to distract them both.

His chest tightens painfully, his heart pounding and his hands sweat where he grips his wand harder. He tries to inhale but it doesn't help. Before he can think twice, he Apparates away.

When he lands, he's face to face with Seamus Finnigan. The younger man furrows his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't coming to work today." The implied _because of the funeral_ hangs in the air.

George shakes, tears falling down his face. His words stick to the back of his throat as he tries to speak. A series of disjointed words is all he can manage. "Fault. Shit—Percy. Sorry. Fault. All mine."

Seamus gives him a worried look. "What's your fault?" he asks tentatively.

He collapses, sobbing as Seamus pats his shoulder.

* * *

 _Dear George,_

 _I tried to write this letter several times already, but I couldn't articulate it properly. I suppose that matters little now. I would say I'm sorry as many times as it took to fix this, but there's no fixing it now. At least not here._

 _The Unspeakables believe they have uncovered the mystery of the Veil. You see, it allows someone to go back to the moment they regret the most and change it. The price is the person's life in this timeline. But as it's my fault Fred is gone, I feel it's my responsibility to fix it._

 _You had little to do with the final decision, I assure you. I just can't live with myself knowing I'm the reason he isn't here. This way I get a chance to make this right and you don't have to look at me anymore._

 _I love you, George, and I would do anything for you. I hope this makes you happy._

 _Percy._

* * *

Hogwarts, Assignment 10, Health and Fitness, task 1: Write about someone reaching for the stars or running away from something

Disney: T3 - Write about someone sacrificing themselves for a family member

BC: Silas: (action) traveling, (emotion) disappointed, (word) mystery

Showtime: 35. (event) funeral

Buttons: C3 - Molly Weasley i

Lyrics: 12 - But it still hurts

Em's: 2 - (word) chaos

Angel's: Tobias: (dialogue) "Does it look like I'm joking?", (plot point) saving someone, (action) screaming

Bex's: 7. Write a Time Travel fic

Film: 8. (word) Scoff

Days: Look on the Bright Side Day: Write about a silver lining to a bad situation

Autumn: (word) vivid

Colors: Mustard

Elemental: (word) Gasp

Desert: Red Velvet: Percy Weasley

Astronomy: (word) Frozen

Winter: 5. (object) a Weasley jumper

Funfair north: Build a snowman, carrots - (character) a Weasley

Funfair south: present wrapping - [colour] Red

Funfair east: gingerbread decorating - 1. Icing - Write about a redhead

365: 60. Colour - Mustard

Insane: 654. Dialogue - "It's gonna be different this time."

Dragons/writing month: 2070


End file.
